


You're Smitten

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [16]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “You’re smitten.” for Rowaelin, please?
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	You're Smitten

Rowan watched as Aelin ordered drinks at the bar. She laughed and joked with Fenrys while she waited and Rowan couldn’t help the smile that worked its way onto his own lips.

“Aw, look at him,” a sweet voice said from across the table where Lysandra was snuggled into Aedion’s side.

“What?” Rowan asked trying to force his face back into neutrality. He failed.

“You’re smitten,” Aedion teased.

“Who’s smitten?” Aelin asked, three drinks within the the rings of her fingers. Aelin set them down then sidled into the booth next to Rowan.

“He is,” Lysandra said as she indicated to Rowan with her thumb.

“Oh really?” Aelin gave him a deceitfully angelic smile. “She must be clever and fascinating and very, very talented.” Aelin then played with the seam at Rowan’s shoulder, practically resting her chin on his bicep. “She must be the most wonderful person that ever existed.”

Multiple scoffs sounded around them. Rowan didn’t care, not as he looked at the humour and delight sparkling in the eyes of the woman that he loved with his entire heart.

“She is indeed that. And more.”

Something else sparked in those turquoise eyes, “Such a pretty speech.”

Rowan leaned in and pressed his lips to Aelin’s. Before they could get much further something hit the side off Rowan’s head.

Looking over Aedion had another coaster in between his fingers, ready and aimed.

“I don’t care how smitten you two are. I didn’t come here to watch my friend and my cousin make out. No one wants to see that.”


End file.
